Trapped
by Runner043
Summary: Kono and Chin both disappear at a crime scene.


Title: Trapped

Description: Kono and Chin both disappear at a crime scene.  
>Since Kono reminds me of Detective Jessica Angell of CSI:NY - both women are feminine when they want to be, kick ass when they need to be - I've decided to take another one of my Flangell stories and re-write it for HF-0.<br>But before you think that is a simple as substituting names, I assure you it's not. Some parts, sure, but there are other parts that have to be totally scratched and re-written.

Author: Runner043

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: all Hawaii Five-0 characters belong to CBS, I'm only borrowing them for this creative indeavor and promise to return them unharmed.

My characters: Officers Potter and Kaloa, Steven Abrams, and Amber

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>TRAPPED<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clear!" Came the first shout from Sargeant Duke Lukela in the living room.

"Clear!" Came the second shout from Detective Danny Williams in the kitchen.

"Clear!" Came another from Officer Sharri Potter in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"Clear!" Came another from Officer Miles Kaloa in the dining room, then another from the back of the house, then one more from Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett in the study.

"Dang it!" Danny's frustration was showing as he lowered his weapon. "We had him. We followed him practically right to the door. We've had uni's down the street. How can he not be here?"

"We don't know that yet, Danny." Steve said, while checking a closet he was sure someone had already looked in.

"You know something we don't?" Lukela asked, taking note that Steve still had his weapon drawn and ready.

"Only that we're still two call-outs short. There are eight of us." Steve noted.

"Who we missin'?" Danny asked, raising his gun again.

"Kono and Chin. We haven't gotten a 'clear' call-out from either of them yet." Steve replied before radioing one of the cops outside, just to make sure they hadn't chased someone out a door or window. They hadn't.

"How many rooms are left unchecked?" Lukela asked Danny.

"Kono went upstairs with Potter. Chin went to the basement with Kaloa." Danny replied, watching Steve head for the stairs.

Lukela followed Steve upstairs, while Danny joined Kaloa in retracing his path to the basement.

****HF-0****

Meanwhile, in the basement...

Chin Ho Kelly was rubbing his head, wondering where his flashlight had rolled to, and how he had ended up where he was. Where was he, by the way? He had no clue. And finding his flashlight was not going to help answer that question, even in the pitch black that surrounded him, he could tell the flashlight had broke in the fall.

****HF-0****

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"How nice of you to join us, Officer Kalakaua." Steven Abrams said.

"Party's over, Mr. Abrams. Put the gun down." Kono ordered, taking careful aim. It wouldn't do any good to take him down if Amber was hurt in the process.

"Now why would I do that when you've just got here?"

"Let her go, Abrams."

"Are you saying you don't want to join us?" Abrams said with a rather playful tone to his voice and pulling on the young woman's arm.

"The only way you're leaving here is in cuffs, so don't make things worse for yourself. Let her go."

"Oh, I don't think so, Officer Kalakaua. I'll leave here when I'm good and ready, and she's going with me."

"She's not going any where with you."

"She will if I say so,... the only question is, will you be leaving here. The others will grow tired of looking for you before long, you know."

****HF-0****

"This is where Chin and I split up." Kaloa told Danny.

"So he stopped to check out this pantry, while you went further ahead into the basement?"

"Yep. Simple as that." Kaloa confirmed. "Didn't see him on my way back up, either."

"Okay, okay." Danny began, running a hand through his hair as if to help himself think, "So he couldn't be far. Right? I mean, you came back this way without seeing him, but if he'd gone back into the house, I would have seen him in the kitchen."

"Right." Kaloa agreed, not quite knowing what to make of the situation.

****HF-0****

Steve and Lukela met officer Potter as she was coming back down the stairs. "Have you seen Officer Kalakaua?" They asked her.

"Not since we came up, sir." She replied, turning around to follow them back up the staris.

"Which room did you check?" Lukela asked.

"I checked that one first." She indicated the first one on the right, "then that one." She added, indicating the second one on the right.

"What about Officer Kalakaua?" Steve asked.

"She checked... " Potter stopped, then looked puzzled.

"What is it, Potter?"

"She checked this one here on the left first," she answered, pointing to the open bathroom door they were standing in front of, " then was to go to the second door on the left,... sir."

"There is no second door on the left." Lukela said, stating the obvious. Potter just shrugged with a wide-eyed look and not knowing what to say.

****HF-0****

Chin was finished rubbing his head. It wasn't doing any good and he didn't like feeling the goose egg that was forming from hitting his head when he fell. He remembered the big walk-in pantry, and finding the door, then falling. 'How do you fall in a basement?' he asked himself as he felt the walls. It was pitch black, and so far all he could tell was nothing. A big fat nothing. The walls seemed to just go on and on. He had come across no doors or windows yet. What he'd really like to find is a light switch.

****HF-0****

Kono had a few things figured out. She knew the bedroom door had closed quickly behind her, she knew she was no longer hearing anything from her radio so she probably wasn't getting any reception, and she knew that probably also meant that no one could hear her in there. She also knew her team would never leave her unaccounted for. What she didn't know, was how to get her and the kidnap victim Amber out of there. So she held her ground, she kept her gun on Abrams, and Abrams kept his gun on Amber. Neither of them moved.

****HF-0****

"It just looks like a pantry." Kaloa said at the last place he's seen Chin.

"Yeah, a pantry with a door in it." Danny observed, as he walked further in, then gave a nod indicating that they were both ready for him to open the door, which he did. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kaloa asked, as he got closer. "Danny, stop!" He called out as he reached for the light switch.

Danny froze. "What?"

"Danny, move back." Kaloa instructed as he pointed his torch to the floor. "The floor made a clicking sound when you stepped thru the door."

****HF-0****

Officer Potter stood in front of the bookcase in the hall with her hands on her hips, "I'm tellin' ya, I'd swear on my own mother's grave that there was a door here."

"Maybe you just assumed, coming up from the stairs that it was a door. I'm sure Officer Kalakaua came down here and realized it was just a book case." Lukela offered.

Potter just shook her head, "With all due respect, Sarg, I know what I saw. There was a door here. Kalakaua and I came up here with a plan, after we looked at the blueprints together."

"She's right, Duke." Steve said, as he reached the top of the stairs again with the rolled up papers in his hand, "It's right here in the blueprints, three bedrooms upstairs. Two on the left, one on the right."

****HF-0****

No windows, no doors, and no lightswitch. 'Great, now what do I do?' Chin asked himself. The floor was brick, the ceiling was high enough he couldn't reach it, and so far the walls just went on and on, almost as if in a circle, since he had yet to come across any corners for the walls to turn. It was dark and he had no idea where he was, but Chin knew one thing for sure, his team would never leave without him.

****HF-0****

Amber's arm hurt from Abrams squeezing it, and she was scared. She had been locked in that room for three days and all she wanted was to go home to her family. But right now, she didn't know if that was going to happen. Abrams had a gun to her head and the lady police officer had a gun pointed at Abrams.

"Face it, Abrams. You've lost." Kono said, her arms growing tired of holding her stance. But she wasn't about to flinch, and she wasn't about to dissapoint the scared girl in front of her.

"You're a cop, so I'm sure you've figured out from the silence of your radio that you're in a soundproof room. You surely know that means that if I decide to shoot you, they'll never know. They may never even find you."

"But you're forgetting, something. I found you. We have the original blueprints to this house. We know there's a room here, even if it can't be seen." She could tell as the expression on his face changed that he hadn't thought of that. "It may take them a few minutes to figure out how to get in here, but they will. And untill they do, your options haven't change."

Abrams knew what she meant. She wasn't going to stand down. She hadn't even flinched. Even if her arms were getting tired like his were. He had to do something, or else she was right, they were just waiting for the cops outside to figure out how to get in. He decided he had to get out of there.

****HF-0****

Danny looked down to see that Kaloa was right, he had stepped on something. There was an outline on the floor just one step inside that door. "Looks like a trap door." He said.

"I'll bet that's what happened to Chin." He replied.

"So what trips it?" Danny asked as he looked around.

"Try the light switch. It's the first thing anyone would do while standing so close to the door." Kaloa suggested.

Danny stepped across to secure flooring, then flipped the switch. It opened.

****HF-0****

Steve, Lukela, and Potter all dove in to empty the shelves of the books, revealing a key hole. "Great, now where's the key?" Lukela asked.

Steve was flipping thru book after book as fast as he could, figuring the key had to be nearby and there was nothing else in the hall.

"Check that one." Lukela suggested.

Steve did and the book turned out to be hollow with a key inside. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"It's red and the rest of the books are dark. Just seemed out of place." Lukela replied.

Steve inserted the key.

****HF-0****

Chin's eyes didn't take too well to the sudden source of light, considering how long he'd been in the darkness, but he didn't care. He was just glad someone had found him.

"Chin, you down there?" Danny yelled into the blackness as he reached for his torche.

"I'm here, Danny!" Chin yelled back, "Get me out of here!"

"Alright! Hang on, we gotta find something to get you out with."

Chin had made his way to where he was just under the trap door that let in the light, his eyes slowly adjusting. "Can you lower me down a torch?" Danny tied one to the end of a rope and lowered it.

****HF-0****

Kono could tell that Abrams was getting nervous, probably realizing that she was right and that he was traped there. He began to look around a bit, so she asked, "Planning on going somewhere?" He looked at her but didn't speak, he looked around again. She noticed that when he did, he was also moving the gun a little away from Amber's head. She just had to wait for the right opportunity. Her next move, her only move, would either capture Abrams or get Amber killed.

Abrams didn't take long to make his move, he decided Amber was too much baggage and letting her go he made a run for what appeared to be a closet door. Amber fell to the floor and Kono shot out the only light in the room that hung from the center of the ceiling. The room was now dark since there was no window. This meant Abrams could no longer see the door he was headed for and the only light source was from the torche attached to Kono's gun. She could see him, but he could no longer see her.

****HF-0****

Danny and Kaloa had found Chin in a second hidden basement. "How we gonna get him out of there?" Kaloa asked.

"Good question. I don't usually carry a ladder around with me." Danny replied with a smirk.

Kaloa rolled his eyes as Chin called up, "Very funny, Danny! How about I just climb out of here?"

"How?" Danny asked.

"I can see a ladder up high on the wall and there's a cord that looks like it releases it to drop down." Chin replied.

****HF-0****

"That was a shot." Steve stated in concern.

Lukela nodded in agreement, "You ready?" He asked Steve and Potter. Both nodded that they were. They had turned the key and were all ready to push on the bookcase to see what happened. The bookcase was heavier than expected and very hard to move.

****HF-0****

Kono had heard the key turn because it made what sounded like gears shift inside the wall behind her. She didn't take her eyes off Abrams, though. He was not getting away, not on her watch. "Put the gun down, Abrams!" She ordered him again, she could see that he was paniced. He didn't want to turn his back on her to find the door, but her light was in his eyes so he couldn't really see her that well to take a shot.

****HF-0****

Danny returned to the pantry with a poker from the fireplace he'd retrieved from the livingroom. He tied it on the rope he'd previously used and lowered it down to Chin who used it to reach the pull cord up high on the wall. It worked. The lader lowered, allowing him a way to get out of the basement. Danny and Kaloa both lowered their hands to help raise the Lieutenant back into the safety of the pantry area.

****HF-0****

Steve came through the bookcase-turned-door first. The additional light coming from the hall revealed Abrams on his knees, ankles crossed and hands on his head. Kono remained across the room with her gun still pointed at him. Lukela reached Abrams first and cuffed him. Potter went straight to Amber, who was cowering in the corner with tears running down her face. Steve walked over to Kono who was now holstering her weapon.

"'Bout time you got here, boss." She teased, before turning to leave.

****HF-0****

Two hours later Abrams has been booked and interrogated, and the Fab4 is gathered around a table back at HQ...

"Another one?" Steve asked.

"That's good." Kono said.

"Where?" Steve asked.

"I'm sure they were relieved." Kono said.

"Okay. Okay, yeah, I get it. That's just really, weird, but I get it." Steve hung up his cell phone, ending his call with Kaloa.

"Thanks for letting me know." Kono hung up her cell phone, ending her call with Potter. She looks up at Steve, "You go first, boss."

"That creepy house,... had one more secret room in it." He watched Kono raise a brow in surprise. "When Kaloa put the fireplace poker back in it's holder on the hearth, another room right off the livingroom was revealed."

"Well, the original owner was connected to the mob." Chin supplied.

"Apparently he likes to remodel." Danny stated, then they all turned towards Kono.

"That was Officer Potter, passing along a 'thank you' from Amber's parents. They are grateful for our help in finding their daughter and want us to know that Amber is going to be fine. They'll bring her in for an official statement after she's released from the hospital tomorrow." Kono said, finishing as a light tapping was heard at the door.

They all turned at Lukela's entering their little eating area. "Just dropping off a copy of my DD5 from today." He said, handing the folder to Danny as Steve's phone rang.

"McGarrett." He said by way of answering, "We're on our way." He added before hangin up. And without another word the Five-0 Task Force headed out to solve another case.

Lukela sighed as he watched them leave, 'No rest for the Fab4.' he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>THE END<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
